


Under The Mistletoe

by Ookima



Series: Under [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Nara Shikamaru, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Sequel, Sequel to Under The Full Moon, Sequel to Under The Sakura Tree, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Yaoi, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookima/pseuds/Ookima
Summary: The holidays were never something Naruto enjoyed celebrated but with Shikamaru by his side, that might actually change this year! This is Part 3 of the Under Series.It is set in the shinobi verse but more like a “slice of life” and may not be  perfectly aligned with certain big events such as Asuma or Jiraiya’s death, Pain’s attack on the village and so on. The only big difference is Sasuke was succesfully retrieved and never joined Orochimaru.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Under [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968922
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> With the holidays coming and for a strange reason, my brain came up with this and wouldn’t leave me alone until I wrote it! 
> 
> This is the sequel set a few years later to Under The Full Moon which was the sequel to Under The Sakura Tree. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Light snow fell from the skies, melting once it came into contact with the ground.

16 years old Naruto stood proudly on top of the Fourth’s heastone of the Hokage Rock as he glanced down to Konohagakure. He still wore his orange pants, his jacket was more of a mix between orange and the color black that now covered his arms and upperchest area while beneath he wore his typical mesh armour. His hair had grown a bit longer in length but still retained its blond spikyness.

After traveling all over the place and getting some training with Jiraiya for the past two years, he was happy to finally be back in the village in a more permanent way. Sometimes they would stop by Konoha for a quick visit to debrief Tsunade of the Akatsuki situation and Naruto’s progress. It barely left him any time at all to see the brunette and that was without getting caught. Despite being away so much, he and Shikamaru kept touch. They had kept their relationship pretty much under wraps, not wanting the attention or judgements from others. After all, they were pretty young when they started to discover each other more … _intimately_.

Naruto couldn’t help but smile when he referred to Shikamaru as his boyfriend. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the familiar voice coming from behind him.

“I hope you’re not back to your old ways Naruto.” Iruka calmly spoke, his eyes softening when bright blue eyes looked straight back at him.

“Iruka-sensei!” The blond shouted, wasting to time to pounce on his former teacher almost sending them both crashing on the ground. Luckily, his former teacher quickly steadied himself by moving his left foot back to balance himself.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the Chunin’s waist, looking up to the man with one of his brightest grins possible.

“It’s good to see you.”

Iruka ruffled his former student’s blond hair just enough to annoy him. Naruto stepped back, quickly trying to put his spiky hair back in place.

“Iruka-sensei!” Naruto whined, both annoyed yet happy for the gesture of affection.

The Chunin couldn’t help but smile. “How about I treat you to some ramen at Ichiraku?” He offered, knowing too well the teenager would never refuse it.

“That would be awesome!” He yelled out, his eyes sparkled at the thought of eating ramen again. Best of all, it was Iruka’s treat!

* * *

Tsunade sighed heavily. If there was ever a time where she wanted to destroy something, it was this damn desk and the neverending stacks of paper that covered it. Shizune had been gracious enough to bring in yet another pile of mission reports she needed to read, sign off and then give back for Shizune to file away somewhere.

“We can always just call it a night Tsunade-sama?” Shizune offered, grabbing the folders on the left side of the desk.

“Figures you’d still be here.” Jiraiya spoke as he entered the Hokage’s office through the far end left window.

“Jiraiya! Learn to use the door dammit!” Tsunade snapped, clenching her right fist on top of her desk.

“Jiraiya-sama, I thought you and Naruto-kun were coming back next week?” Shizune said. At least that what was written in the message they had received last week from them.

“The brat was in a hurry to come back home. Barely gave me time to do any sightseeing…”

_‘Sightseeing my ass…’_ Tsunade thought, glaring at her former teammate.

Shizune looked back and forth between the two Sanins. “Is there a reason Naruto-kun wanted to be back quickly?” She asked. Clearly they knew something she didn’t.

“Have you figured it out then?” Tsunade asked.

“Figured what out?” Shizune asked, confused as to why both Sanins were smiling at each other?

“It’s definitely not the Uchiha brat.” He teased her.

“Spit. It. Out.” Tsunade demanded.

“He’s a Chunin.” Jiraiya shared a clue. Surely it would be enough for the fifth Hokage to figure out.

Tsunade’s mouth dropped, eyes widening in disbelief. Of all the people she suspected to be Naruto’s boyfriend, Shikamaru wasn’t even a possible candidate in her mind. They barely interacted with each other as kids, much less since Naruto went training outside the village. So when the hell did that happen?

“He’s the most unpredictable ninja after all.” Jiraiya grinned at her reaction.

The aches he felt from hurrying back home were worth it just to see her facial expression right now.

* * *

Naruto took his apartment key out, unlocking his front door with ease. Despite many bad memories in this place, he had made new positive ones with his boyfriend. He was happy Tsunade made sure he would still have this place to go back to after all his time away from the village.

He tossed his keys onto the small table at the entrance, taking off his shoes before making his way back to his bedroom. Even after being away for so long, he still knew the layout of his apartment by heart. He walked down the small corridor until he finally reached the end of his bed. His soft and fluffy dark orange cover was still in place, he couldn’t help but let himself fall onto his bed, determined to finally get a good night sleep. He burried his face into his pillow before his arms rested against something more hard but also warm.

“Careful…” He heard the small groan next to him.

Immediately, Naruto reached for the small nightstand to flick on the lights. When he turned the lights on, he blinked at the sight in front of him. Shikamaru sitting up in the bed, looking straight at him. Before the brunette could say a word, Naruto tackled him back into bed.

“Troublesome…” He murmured, his hands reaching up to grab the blond’s hips.

Naruto leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. “Isn’t that why you love me?” He cheekily reminded him.

Shikamaru’s right hand slid from Naruto’s hip all the way up to his cheekbone before settling in the back of the blond’s head and pulling him down for a deep kiss.

The Nara wouldn’t admit it, but he really did miss having Naruto around. As much as he loved spending time alone and in silence, he had grown accustomed to his present and disrupting the peace around him.

Seconds later, he felt the wetness of Naruto’s tongue entering his own mouth, seeking a deeper connection. He parted his lips, their tongues swirling together before a low moan escaped from Naruto’s mouth. Naruto pulled back, his face burned red. He couldn’t help but hide in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. Even after being 3 years together, the blond still felt shy when his body reacted this way.

“God I missed you.” He groaned, nuzzling into the Nara’s neck. He closed his eyes, inhaling the sweet scent while enjoying the warmth of the body beneath him.

Shikamaru smiled as he felt Naruto’s body relax on top of him, his breathing gradually slowing down. Only Naruto could manage to brutally wake him up, then turn him on and finally fall asleep while being on top of him.

Good thing he loved the blond.

He gently shifted Naruto’s body to lay closely besides him. He kept one of his arms around Naruto’s waist, keeping their bodies pressed together as he fell back to sleep for that was left of the night.

* * *

It felt colder than it was suppose to be. Naruto stretched out his body before realizing that Shikamaru wasn’t in bed anymore. He quickly sat up, his hand reaching next to him touching the now cold fabric of the sheets and mattress.

“Shika?” Naruto called out but received no answer.

He looked towards the pillow, noticing a small folded paper resting on it. He picked it up, carefully unfolding it. His eyes softening as he read it.

**_I have a meeting with the Hokage. See you tonight at Barbe-Q._ **

Barbe-Q? Naruto raised his eyebrow suspisciously. Was there something happening tonight that he wasn’t aware of? He pushed the thought in the back of his mind. Right now he needed a much long overdue shower before meeting up with former Team 7 at the training grounds.

* * *

When Naruto arrived at the training grounds, he was surprised to see how Sakura had grown even more beautiful in the past 3 years. She had kept her hair loose just above her shoulders. She wore a sleeveless red top that much ressembled the one from years ago, with short black pants with a light faded pink apron skirt with side pockets. The recent addition was the black gloves that matched perfectly her low-heel knee-high black boots.

“You’re looking great Sakura-chan!” He waved at her, grinning at his former crush.

“Naruto!” She shouted his name, surprised to see him in person. Tsunade had informed her and Kakashi that Naruto would be back soon but she thought it was still a few days away. She eyes him carefully, noticing the small changed in the blond over the past three years. She stepped forward, leaning closer to his face as she placed her hand just above his head measuring the difference in their height. “You really grew up.” She smiled at him.

“Yup!” He had always been a few centimeters shorter than Sakura but hitting those hormones finally gave him a few extra centimeters on the pink haired kunoichi.

She grabbed Naruto’s shoulder, “You have to come tonight. Everyone will be happy to see you!”

Naruto blinked. What the hell was she talking about?

“We’re gathering at the Barbe-Q place to celebrate the holidays since everyone’s not off on mission this week. Well except for Sasuke-kun.”

That certainly caught his attention. He hadn’t heard much about Sasuke since he left the village not long after retrieving him form Orochimaru’s goons. They crossed path once when he was waiting for Jiraiya at the Hokage tower, but they barely exchanged any words to each other. Last he heard, Sasuke was still a Leaf shinobi but not part of any perticular team.

“Where is the bastard anyway?” He dared to ask.

Sakura’s eyes slowly looked down towards the ground. It wasn’t a surprise to anyone that both boys had some remaining tension regarding that day. Sakura had witnessed first hand of the tension since the Chunin exams and when Naruto brought Sasuke back. It was strange, since Naruto held no grudge, it seemed more like the problem was on Sasuke’s side.

“Sasuke’s training with a former teammate of mine.” Kakashi appeared behind the duo.

“Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto almost jumped from his sudden appearance. “So… he’s better now?” The blond warily asked. They might not be on the best speaking terms but he still cared for his long-time rival despite what happened.

The Jonin put his hand on Naruto’s hair, “Hai, he’s doing better. You don’t have to worry Naruto.” Kakashi shared, noticing the worry rapidly disappearing from those blue eyes.

“It’s rare for you to be on time Kakashi-sensei.” Sakura pointed out, both amazed yet suspiscious of the Jonin. Something was up.

The copy-ninja placed his hands back into his pockets. “Iruka-sensei shared the news of Naruto’s early arrival. Figured I’d be here early.”

Naruto raised his eyebrow at his teacher. “Iruka went straight to sleep last night and he’d still be sleeping at this hour…”

_‘Shit…’_ He mentally slapped himself for the slip-up. Despite them being a couple for 4 years now, the Chunin still preferred to keep their relationship on the highest level of privacy as possible, especially from Naruto. “Sakura, have you invited Naruto to the Barbe-Q tonight?” He deflected.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, clearly he was trying not to answer Naruto, surely her blond teammate would not fall for it…

“Yeah that’s right, what’s this Barbe-Q thing?” He asked, turning his attention to Sakura once more, completely forgetting the previous conversation.

Sakura’s jaw nearly hit the floor. And here she thought Naruto had grown enough to see through Kakashi’s weak attempt to change subject. She shot a quick glare at her teacher, enough for him to know this was not over yet.

“Since the holidays are coming, Team 7,8,9 and 10 are eating all together. They’d be really happy to see you there.”

Normally the chance of a gathering among friends would be fun, but the fact that it was in order to celebrate the holidays left a rather sour taste in his mouth. As an orphan he never celebrated such events since he had, well _no one_. He had a few birthdays with Iruka treating him to ramen but that was about it.

“I don’t –“ He murmured.

Sakura swung her arm around the back of his neck, pulling him into a headlock. “I’m not giving you a choice Naruto!”

Naruto stayed silent, thinking about it. He could see Sakura really wanted him there and probably the others too, it just didn’t feel festive in his eyes because of how he grew up.

Seeing Naruto’s discomfort, Kakashi spoke out, “How about we spar for old times sake?” Kakashi proposed, smiling beneath his mask. He couldn’t wait to see how both his students fared after training under two reputable Sanins.

Sakura let go of her teammate, closing one hand over her fist, more than ready for the challenge. Naruto relaxed, bringing his hands together for his Kage Bunshin. The two students looked at each other, smiling playfully at their teacher’s challenge.

Kakashi would not have any time to read his book this time around.

* * *

Naruto stood in front of the Barbe-Q door, his hand hovering above the doorhandle. Despite saying to Sakura he would go, he really wished he’d found an excuse last minute in order _not_ to go after all. He ws about to turn around and just leave when the door opened and he found himself face to face with Sakura.

“Na.Ru.To.” She spoke his name in such a firm voice, Naruto knew he was in trouble.

“I’m here Sakura-chan!” He playfully said loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Is that the idiot?”

“Naruto?”

Naruto could hear several familiar voices from inside of the small restaurant. Before he could even say or do anything, Sakura grabbed him by the collar and dragged him inside, extinguishing any chances of him even thinking about bailing out.

They had the small restaurant to themselves for the evening. With the holidays just around the corner, the owner had placed several small Christmas trees and several mistletoes were placed right under doorframes. They were 4 tables, each with they own firepits to grill the meats and vegetables they would be served throughout the night. Sakura had been right though, besides Sasuke, everyone was present, including Shikmamaru.

“Well look who’s back!” Kiba shouted from his seat, raising his glass towards the blond.

“Naruto-kun! What a pleasure to see you again!” Lee gave his signature thumb up and smile.

“Chouji, take it slow!” Ino scolded her teammate, the young teenager was already stuffing his face almost as fast as the waiter was bringing in their plates of raw meat to cook.

Naruto softly smiled, his tensed muscles gradually relaxed as everyone took their seats, talking about what they were up to recently. The first table had Neji, Lee and Temari, the table to their right had Kiba, Hinata and Shino. Opposite of them, Chouji, Ino and Shikamaru sat together while the final table was composed of Gai, Kurenai, Asuma and finally Kakashi. In the end, Sakura guided Naruto, sitting him down at Kiba’s table, making sure he was right next to Hinata while she sat down with Ino and her team.

“I-It’s g-good to see y-you Naruto-kun.” Hinata blushed, nervously entangling her fingers together beneath the table. Being so near to her long-time crush only made her cheek heat up more. Fortunately for her, the blond was oblivious to it all.

“Hinata-chan, you’ve grown – “ He started when he felt her two teammates shooting him warning glares at his next words. “Eh… beautiful. Long hair really looks good on you.” He smiled nervously.

Hinata gulped, blushing even more. “T-Thank y-you.”

Sakura couldn’t help but watch her teammate and be a little envious of him. Hinata was obviously crushing on him hard and he was oblivious to it all of course. She often wished Sasuke would return her own feelings, but that never happened. She was brought out of her thoughts when she got elbowed by Ino who sat right next to her.

“Who would have thought Naruto get cute as he grew older right?” Ino winked at her friend playfully.

“Cute?” Chouji said with a mouthfull. Ino always had the most weird conversations. It was a wonder he and Shikamaru were not traumatized yet by her ramblings.

“Don’t you think so Shikamaru?” She turned to watch the Chunin’s reaction, or rather lack of.

Shikamaru barely lifted his head off the table, bored of the basic conversations around him. Right now he wanted nothing more than to eat then go to his bed, or Naruto’s. Whichever was the closest to this place.

“You see what I have to put up since we graduated?” She looked back to Sakura, annoyed by her teammates reactions.

The night conitnued on with casual conversation until it landed on the holidays. Although some were assigned to be out of the village on missions, others had certain activities planned with family and loved ones.

The one thing that caught Shikamaru’s attention was the lack of hearing Naruto’s voice throughout the last 30 minutes. He slowly sat up more properly from his slouched position, his eyes staring at Naruto’s form. He could see the tension on the blond’s shoulder. He tried to listen in more closely to that perticular table.

“Neji-ni-san and I will be g-going to the f-festivities at the centre o-of the village.” Hinata shared, averting any eye contact from Naruto.

“What are you doing Naruto?” Kiba asked, finishing the last piece of meat on the grill.

Naruto unwillingly flinched. It’s not like he was ashamed or anything, it’s just nobody usually asked what he did.

“N-nothing. I just stay alone every year.” He blurted out almost silently, but loud enough for a few people nearby to hear.

“What!? Why the hell do you stay alone?” Kiba shouted unintentionally, bringing everyone’s attention onto himself and then Naruto.

The blond sighed heavily.

_‘This is exactly why I didn’t want to come…’_ He told himself, exasperated by the situation.

“Kiba, it’s fine… really it’s –“ Naruto tried to explain but he found himself with a hand resting on his right shoulder. He turned to look over his shoulder and saw the Chunin standing right next to him, clearly looking into Kiba’s eyes.

“Naruto will be with me.”

Naruto’s eyes widened, surprised by the sudden statement. Even more that it was Shikamaru making it in front of everybody.

“I’ll walk you to your place. You’re probably still tired since you just just got back last night.” Shikamaru said, ignoring the stares from everybody.

Usually Naruto would deal with everything himself, but he was happy that Shikamaru had interfered since he wasn’t really sure how to answer his friends without them asking even more questions. They were just some things he prefered to not talk about. Luckily for him, his boyfriend seemed to pick up on it despite being one table away.

“Y-yeah. Thanks for the night again. I’ll be going home.” He gave a quick wave, following the Nara to the restaurant’s front door.

Kiba stood up, knocking the chair to the ground. He looked at the Shikamaru. “What does that even mean?”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, exasperated by how their minds were sometimes slower than his own. Maybe a more direct approach would be best and it would give him and Naruto time to simply leave without the long drawled out goodbyes until next time. That would be a drag to lsiten to.

As he looked around, he spotted the hanging mistletow right above their heads. They were under a mistletoe… He chuckled at the single thought that crossed his mind. Clearly Naruto had influenced him over the past 3 years.

“Shika what are y –“ He wanted to ask but suddenly a hand slid around his lower back, pulling him in closer to his boyfriend and the next thing he realized, soft lips pressed against his hungrily.

Naruto’s eyes widened when he realized that the kiss just happened in front of _everybody_ , including their teachers. His cheeks flushed red, having suddenly the need to get some fresh air. Fast.

Without looking back, Shikamaru grabbed Naruto’s wrists and pushed the door open.

“We’re leaving!?” He gasped out.

“Explaining will be too troublesome.” Shikamaru answered.

When the door closed behind them, Naruto heard a few choked sounds, gasps and strangely enough someone laughing in the background. Yet as Shikamaru was dragging him through the street by the hand, he couldn’t help but feel really loved by the Nara.

* * *

By the time they made it into Naruto’s apartement, the blond was smiling ear to ear. Although he was a bit embarassed at kissing in front of them so openly for the first time, he couldn’t help but be happy that it was out in the open now.

“Naruto are you – “ Shikamaru began but he found himself being pushed back harshly against the wall and a pair of soft lips covering his own. He could feel the blond’s hand making their way down to his pants, unbuckling the belt before in one swift movement slipping his pants and boxers completely down to the ground.

Fifteen seconds ago he was far from being aroused, but the way Naruto was agressivily taking charge of the situation… His cheeks burned red, feeling his member hardening almost painfully at being freed. Naruto suckled on his neck, one hand wrapping itself around the Nara’s cock, slowly stroking it. 

“S-Shit, you’re good…” Shikamaru moaned, his hands gripping Naruto’s shoulders tighter by the second.

It had been so long since their last time together, his body obvisouly craved for Naruto’s touch even more now that he was back home. Back with him. Naruto kissed his way down to the brunette’s chest, sucking on his right nipple. He could hear Shikamaru’s beating heart accelerating with each stroke he gave.

“Ah…” The Nara moaned again, biting his inner cheek to keep his sounds as silent as possible.

He felt Naruto’s thumb gently sliding against the slit of his cock, spreading the thin milky substance over the head, giving quick but firm strokes. His body shivered more and more to the point he reached down, placing his hand on top of Naruto’s to stop him.

Blue yes shot up, surprised at being stopped.

“I want you… _inside…_ ” Shikamaru gasped for air, he might be a genius but right now his mind only wanted one thing; Naruto inside of him.

Blue eyes blinked at the request. It was rare for the brunette to ask to be fucked.

Although he didn’t ask his boyfriend, the pleading look Shikamaru was giving him was more than enough to move forward with his request. There was no way they were even going to make it to the bed right now. Naruto reached to the side table, retrieving a small lube bottle. He untied his own belt buckle, slipping out of his orange pants and boxers, tossing them to the side. Within a minute he as naked and ready to take care of his lover. He flipped open the cap of the tube, pouring a great amount on his own cock and coating three of his fingers. With his free hand, he helped the burnette discard the last remaining clothes he had on him.

Shikamaru turned around lightly bending over, placing his hands and forehead against the wall, slightly spreading his legs apart. Naruto’s uncoated hand, trailed from his neckline down to his spine, carefuly sliding down the soft skin until he reached the Nara’s bottom cheeks. He slowly spread them apart, bringing his other hand closer and sliding the first finger in.

He wanted to feel every inch of Shikamaru.

Naruto leaned forward, licking the lower part of Shikamaru’s ear while he pushed in and out the first finger until he no longer met any resistance. It had been well over 10 months since Naruto had made love to him. He slid in the second finger, slowing the pace down when he felt the body beneath him tense up at the added pressure.

“Naru…”

With his free hand, Naruto gripped Shikamaru’s cock once more, his strokes tighter towards the head. He used the distraction to enter the third finger with ease. Even if his own cock wanted nothing more than to be inside Shikamaru, he wanted his lover to enjoy himself. Shikamaru’s panting increased as he began to move his hips against Naruto’s fingers, sometimes bucking at the added pressure of being stroked by the blond.

“It’s… alright now… Shikamaru told him, he glanced back to NAruto, his eyes filled with lust.

Naruto gulped at the sight. Only Shikamaru could look at him that way and make him feel so cherished and most of all wanted. He leaned closer placing his hands on top of Shikamaru’s on the wall while aligning his hardened member right at the entrance of lover’s hole. He slowly and gently slid in.

Feeling Shikamaru tense, he waited not wanting for him to be in too much pain.

“Move.”

He pushed in until he was completely engulfed to the hilt. He slid out, leaving only the tip of his cock inside before slamming back inside. They both panted, picking up the speed and began to match each other’s rythms. He pressed his body more against the Nara’s back, giving quick thrusts to hit that special spot.

“Ha..Haa!”

Shikamaru could barely stand, the jolts of pleasure he was getting each time Naruto hit _that spot_. It had been so long since their last time together, he felt like he couldn’t hold back his own release for much longer.

“I’m… close…ah!”

“Shika! I’m…”

“Harder Nar…”

Naruto’s thrusts became harsher, desperately looking for that release. His hand tightened around Shikamaru’s dripping cock, trying to match the pace of his thrusts with his strokes. A few minutes later, the white liquid poured over his hand and fell to the ground, Nara’s inner walls clenched around Naruto’s cock making him shudder under the pressure. He gave a final thrust, grunting during his own release as he held his body up, not wanting to add additional weight on his lover.

“That was –“ Naruto began, trying to catch his breath and senses.

“– intense.” Shikamaru finished.

Naruto slowly pulled out, leaving some space for the brunette to regain his own senses. Shikamaru turned around, resting his back against the wall, trying to remain vertical despite his shaky legs. The blond leaned towards the small table, grabbing the box of tissue on the small table to wipe down the mess they made. Naruto slid his arms behind Shikamaru’s lower back, pulling him tightly against his own body as he burried his face into his lover’s neck. He closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth and softness of having the brunette’s body pressed against his own.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just listening to each other’s heartbeats.

“You’re thinking too hard.” Shikamaru whispered into his ear, planting soft kisses on the blond’s neck.

“I’m just –“ He started, unsure how to properly phrase what he was feeling.

“Just what?”

“I might start liking the holidays after all.” He smiled back at his boyfriend.

Shikamaru smiled back, leading his boyfriend to the bedroom. The night had barely started and there was still a lot of time to make Naruto enjoy even more the holidays this year and for all the years to come.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, surprise! It’s nothing much, but I hope those that read it enjoyed it nonetheless. I’m not that good at writing sex scenes but I figured I might get better at it over time and with practice haha!
> 
> Feel free to comment, kudos, share your thoughts. ^_^
> 
> Ookima


End file.
